narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amusement at Home
Article's Theme Song (WHAT!? THERE'S A THEME SONG!?): My Town One Peaceful Night An alarm was immediately sets off. Out in the distance at Kumogakure, there was immediately a red alarm shining through. Damn it! I was caught! She thought as she jumps through tree by tree as she looks behind, 10 Kumo Missing-nins were chasing. Clutching tightly at the item on her left hand, she immediately takes out her sword with her right hand and then makes a little slash with it. “Sotto: Shining Blade.” Hanatte Sokudo mutters and her sword immediately turns to a white and glowing blade in the night. Hanatte immediately stops and stands on a tree branch. The missing-nins immediately came and they threw Kunai knives at her. Without hesitation, Hanatte blocks them all as the Kunai Knives were burned as they touched the ground. Just then, one missing-nin immediately charges at him with his own sword and takes a swipe. Hanatte swiftly dodges and replies back with a quick slash, immediately killing the missing-nin. Two more suddenly charges and Hanatte immediately positions her swords in which the swords are going to hit. Just when they hit it, their swords suddenly broke as Hanatte spinned around once and they were caught in the tip of the blade as they were slashed off. Another person had a club and it was charged with chakra. Hanatte charges back and her sword lighten even more. The missing-nin took a swipe of his club, but, Hanatte immediately cuts right through the club and punches the person, knocking him cold. The 6 others were still positioned. “Stay put…we can take care of her. POSITIONS!” The lead one shouts. All 6 then walk around Hanatte with their Kumo ninja signs glaring off in the moonlight. They all surrounded Hanatte. “Come on…” Hanatte just mutters. She then puts her sword in the air and it was immediately covered in green chakra. “You guys just aren’t worth my time…” She suddenly spins around once and a huge air-compressed projectile came out of her sword, circling out. Immediately, once in contact of the Kumo ninjas, they were immediately blasted away without notice, blood splurting out as they fell out of the tree. “Sotto: 200 Pounds Wind Phoenix.” Hanatte says as she sheathes her sword. She then decides to walk, but then, noticed that there were three more people tailing her. “Crap…I don’t have time to fight now…” Hanatte mutters as she starts to run. The three that were chasing Hanatte had the following names. Hiroge, Anatta, and Daikou were pursuing Hanatte. “Crap! That intruder has the scroll! We have to get to her!” Hiroge says as they were on the move to get her. “I can’t believe someone of my gender…would get a scroll over of our top-notch security.” Anatta mutters as she starts to pick up the pace. “No wonder…I thought I saw a Konoha headband on her. She’s either a missing-nin or just a scout.” Daikou said as he was chewing over his stick that was on his mouth. “Nevermind that! We have to get to them; our powerful boss is the only person that must have that power. He must have that power by killing someone…” Hiroge said in his tough tone. “And that’s the Raikage…” He says in a touchy tone. The other two nods and they continue. “Stop…I think I smell blood…” Daikou said as he stops on a tree branch That intense? Boy…she must be powerful…. The two were going to say something, but, Daikou said it first. “Look, I know that we have to get to her. But, she’s kind of lost, wouldn’t you all agree? So, she’s probably stopped at that abandon house. First, we look at some of our injured men down below.” Daikou said as he points below. Immediately, the trio went down and started to ask questions. Sure enough, Hanatte was lost. “Great…they know of the region around here…and I don’t.” Hanatte mutters as she walks down a lost path that she has no idea of where to go. Then, she suddenly sees a three story house that looked abandon. “Hmm…looks a little spooky to stay in…I’m fine by that.” Hanatte says as she goes in the house. As Hanatte surveys the whole house, the trio group was looking at the men. “Hey! Are you okay!?” Hiroge shouted to ask at the person who was the first victim to be hit under Hanatte’s sword. To no avail, the person didn’t respond. “Hey! I’ve got a living one here!” Anatta shouts. “Me too! Look, there’s another one that’s moving!” Daikou responded. Hiroge then grunts. “Gather the ones that are alive, and send them back to base and relay a message to our leader that we’re pursuing a thief that has stole his scroll!” He shouts to Anatta and Daikou. “Right!” They reply. Hanatte was looking around the whole house on the night time. “Well, this place doesn’t look too bad.” She says as she looks around, seeing no portraits. She then goes to the second floor and sees some deserted floor and a bathroom. “Hmm…I wonder…the position of this whole house…and outside…” Hanatte started to think. “Yeah…” She says as she started to go to the third room. There were only two rooms. Hanatte opened the one at the left. It was a simple bedroom, only, it was bigger than the other ones that she went through. Hanatte opens the one at the right, and to her surprise, there were 10 screens. 9 little ones, and a huge one that was surrounded by the little ones. “A control room…” Hanatte says as she closes the door. She sees a whole lot of tiny and sturdy ropes around the whole area. “Well…I guess this place used to be a luxurious area.” Hanatte says as she sat on the crooked chair. She sees a red button, and she immediately presses it. The screen immediately turns on and it was showing the whole area of the house. “Wow…” Was all she could say as it covered the whole entire house, the rooms, the kitchen, every single part of it. “Well…this is easy surveillance. Looks a little messy, but, still fine…” Hanatte said. The screen then flickered to just outside the abandoned house, showing a very familiar figure walking towards the door. Short, blonde, and petit, carrying a cleaver sword on her back, and wearing a purple winter-like attire. Her head turned every which way, as if she was looking around to check for something. Then, she slowly reached out, grabbed the knob, and turned it slowly. Hanatte wasn't in the security room anymore, but, already downstairs at the first floor, not noticing the entrance. When she went towards the huge kitchen, she notices a huge door on the side of the kitchen room. "Pretty big..." Hanatte then opens it and suddenly, a metal hoe comes falling down. A little frightened, Hanatte immediately dodges as it clanks down on the floor. "Whew...I wouldn't want a bloody head..." Hanatte mutters as she looks inside. "Well...it's a closet..." Hanatte says as she looks at the contents inside. There was a board in which there were 20 sticks of gloves that were curled into a fist. Two huge hammers, buckets of paints, some really short walls for a maze, a lot of weights that looked 15lb and 20lbs. A huge heater, copper, yarn, water alcohol, and on the very back, a huge rocket with a huge lighter that was 6ft in diameter. "Wow...this is one big area..." Hanatte mutters as she views the whole area. Hanatte closes the door of the closet door and turns around and suddenly sees someone. "WHOA!" Hanatte shouts as someone was at the door, shadowy from the moonlight. Hanatte immediately pulls out her sword, I knew that they'll be able to catch me up! Hanatte thought. "Woah!" A startled feminine voice said, putting her hands up in defense. "I surrender, all right?!" The voice held a bit of amusement and surprise. "K-kyashi?" Hanatte asks in a low surprise with a glint of surprise as she put down her sword but didn't sheathe it. "What are you doing here?" Hanatte asks as she approached the female. "I...I saw you being chased again..." The blonde scratched the back of her head, looking downwards. "And I wanted to see why." "Well...that explains it..." Hanatte says, but, she still doesn't sheathe her sword. "I'll tell you of why I'm chased until you answer this question." Hanatte said. "What's my full name?" Hanatte asked as she points her sword at the blonde. "Hanatte Sokudo." Kyashi blinked questioningly, and even in a more curious tone of voice. "Why do you ask?" Hanatte sheathes her sword and then quickly motions Kyashi to get in and she immediately closes the door. "Sorry, I thought you were one of the men chasing me..." Hanatte said in a low voice as she looks outside. Before Kyashi could ask, Hanatte immediately interrupts her. "Ok...I found out that there was a scroll for my sword here that it could change into a lightning form. So, I decided to take it. But, I never knew that it was in some missin-nin criminal organization. So, after I defeated 10 of those people, 3 of the leaders are following me." Hanatte briskly says. Kyashi huffed. "First off, do I look like a guy to you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Secondly, it sounds like you're in trouble, then." "It's called Transformation Jutsu, Kyashi." Hanatte said as she was going upstairs with Kyashi following. "And yes, I'm kind of in trouble. Although, I could beat them, I can tell that they're strong." Hanatte said. "And you clearly aren't in a fighting mood, if you're saying that..." Kyashi said, hot on Hanatte's heels. "So, what's your plan, then?" "Not really and...wait..." Hanatte immediately goes to the third floor in which the huge bedroom was there. Looking out the window of the bedroom, he sees the three men. "Well, well, well...there they are." Hanatte said as she points at the three men out on the end side of the clear field in which where the house was. Immediately, Kyashi walked over by her side, looking down on the three. She squinted her eyebrows skeptically. "You'd think that they could sense our chakra by now..." She muttered. "They look lost." "Not sure..." Hanatte mutters. She immediately takes out Sotto and suddenly electrocutes it. "We can hear them through sound waves..." Hanatte and Kyashi then puts the sword over the open window and hear the conversation. Just then, the three ninjas came towards the house. “She’s in there…with the scroll…” Hiroge said as the three looks at the house in the clear open field. “We might as well attack at an unsuspicious time…I mean, seriously, we’ve already have an alarm set off and attacking this house at an abrupt time like this. We’ll wait on the next two 2000 hours, since the time right now is around 0100.” Daikou said as he chewed on his stick. “Good point…” Anatta replies. Hiroge then takes out his sword, then Daikou, and then Anatta. “We’re the people that will rule Kumogakure, and will sincerely do it.” They all say. “Okay…let’s set up for tomorrow for our weapons and such.” Hiroge says and the trio then goes off to where they just went. “Hmm…they attack on the next day…” Hanatte says as she faces Kyashi, closing the windows and sheathing Sotto. "We've got plenty of time, then, it seems." The blonde noted, shrugging slightly. "Yep...wait..." Hanatte then smiles like an evil grin. "I think I've just got the greatest set-up of this whole house." Hanatte said as she looks outside to make sure that they weren't there anymore. Hanatte then leans next to Kyashi. "You know the closet that's next to the kitchen door?" Hanatte asks. Kyashi looked at her curiously, before nodding. "Yeah. Why?" Hanatte then sits up and runs downstairs. Just when she was on the first floor, she accidentally trips. She shouts a little and falls face-flat. "Owwwwwww...." Hanatte mutters as she gets up. "...." Kyashi fell silent for a moment, before walking out of the doorway to stand behind Hanatte. "Eh... are you all right, Hanatte-san?" She asked. "Yeah..." Hanatte then looks at the stairs again and just thought up of an idea. "Wow...this just keeps on getting better and better." Hanatte says as she goes to the closet and immediately gets stuff inside of it out. Kyashi folded her arms across her chest, staring wonderingly. "What's going on inside your head, now?" Hanatte then holds out the board that held the 20 glove punchers. "Kyashi-san, we're going to booby trap this whole place." Hanatte says as she started to smile again. "You might as well help me, because the plan to booby trap this whole place has already come into my mind." Hanatte says as she went upstairs. After a few minutes, she returned with a whole lot of ropes. "In case you haven't noticed, I can be really amused." Kyashi couldn't help but smirk. "You and I both." She replied, taking a batch of rope to ease the weight off of Hanatte's arms. Setting the Traps Hanatte immediately went to work. She looks at the front door and starts to smile at the new idea that she already found. "Kyashi, post that board near the front door on the inside. After that, get that huge gold hammer from the closet and post it at the top of the door. Make sure that the hammer faces upwards. If you're good at booby traps, then, you should know how to attach the rope to the hammer so that once in contact of the rope, the hammer will fall. You know..." Hanatte asks as she looks at Kyashi. "Make sure it's the tiny ropes, we have a whole lot of those." Kyashi nodded, then lifted the board with both of her hands, positioning it ever so carefully in its spot. Then, she ran over to the closet, grabbed the hammer, and stretched her arms in order to put the hammer at the top of the door. "There." Hanatte looks at the paved roads that were in front of the door. She smirks and then unsheathes her sword and immediately makes two slashes and the road is immediately cut into one piece. Hanatte then takes out the sliced road and puts in dark-like mud in it. She then ties a rope over the paved road and puts the rope inside. She then puts the sliced road back into position. "Well...that looks good." Hanatte said as she looks at the hammer. She then was careful to step over the rope and then walks off with Kyashi following. While they were working, Higore, Daikou, and Anatta were returning back to their base. Just then, a servant comes to Higore as Daikou and Anatta went to their room. "Sir...the boss wants the scroll back immediately. If you don't get it back in three days, he has to terminate the mission and will punish you severely." The servant quickly said. Higore grunts and sends the servant away. He then goes to the room where Daikou and Anatta is. "We have to go soon...we'll go to the appointed time, kill that girl, and get the scroll." Higore declares. Back at the house, Hanatte immediately goes to the back area with only yarn and copper. She then gives it to Kyashi. "Just tie it between two posts together, then, put it through some kind of room on the second or third floor." Hanatte quickly said. As she took out her Kunai Knife and went to the floor. Kyashi, after gently taking the items from Hanatte's hands, immediately began to go to work, tying the copper between the two posts. It was like spinning yarn. Soon, she had it ready, standing up and walking to the stairwell leading to the second floor. Meanwhile, Hanatte took out the nails for the floor as she started to laugh for what's going to happen. "Kyashi, you had better move away before I get this last one." Hanatte reminded and immediately gets the last nail out from the floor. "Don't ask of what's going to happen, it's pretty obvious." Hanatte said before Kyashi could ask of what's going to happen. Hanatte then gives her a piece of paper from her pocket. "Stick it to the yarn, when you come back, make sure you don't step on the floor here." She then waits for Kyashi. "Well, won't they be wearing sandals?" Kyashi asked, as she stepped back down, carefully avoiding the nails. Taking the paper, she kneeled over and fixed it to the yarn. "Actually, I took out the nails." Hanatte said. "But..." She then smiles. "I think something even worse would happen." She said as she went off with Kyashi following, carefully avoiding the floor. "Well...I'd rather get some sleep tomorrow. I mean, it's kind of late in the night." Hanatte said as she looked outside. She then looks at Kyashi. "We're not even done with half of the traps." Hanatte said and she walks to a bed at the second floor. "I'm afraid I'm not good with military times, so..." Kyashi put on a slightly confused look for emphasis, as she walked upstairs. "Exactly when will they be coming?" "They said the next two 2000 hours." Hanatte said as she lied down on the bed. "Meaning by the next two days at around 8 in the night." "All right, then." Kyashi turned the corner of the doorway, disappearing from sight. Her words, however, were very clear. "Good night, Hanatte-san!" Hanatte smiled as she replied. "Good night, Kyashi-san." The Next Day Hanatte gets up as she yawned. "Well...first day...now we have to wait one more day, I guess..." Hanatte mutters as she quietly went to the area where Kyashi slept. She was still sleeping, and snoring pretty big. That didn't bother Hanatte as she left her alone and went to the closet once again. "Hmm...walls for mazes, a bucket of paint, some mud, two more huge glove punches, one more of those hammers." Hanatte said as she looked at the front to see if anything was changed. It wasn't. "And then...a huge rug." Hanatte then takes them all out. She then goes upstairs to the third room of the surveillance room. She then decides to replay the record she went as she hears it again. Then, she found something interesting. "Oh no..." Hanatte mutters to herself. "Mmmm...." Kyashi's sleepy voice woke up to a stir, as she pushed herself off of the bed onto her feet. She yawned, stretching a bit, then looked around. "...oh, that's right. I'm not at home..." She muttered to herself, stepping out of the doorway. "Hello, Kyashi-san. Had a nightful sleep?" Hanatte asked as she was in the front door, tying a rope outside. "There...that should do it." Hanatte muttered to herself as she looked up. Kyashi nodded, blinking to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Pretty much.... you're up early." She commented. "Well, it seems like that we have to keep on working." Hanatte mutters. "I just realized something...when I was at the surveillance room, I replayed the record of those three crinimals talking. It seems like...that they said the next two days. Well..." Hanatte then faces Kyashi. "It seems...that they're coming today at 8:00." That immediately shook the blonde awake, her eyes widening in comical shock. She recoiled slightly. Then, her shoulders drooped. "That's just great... I'd thought we would have more time. I guess we'll have to hurry up, then..." "We have too...so, we're working outside today. Go through the front, watch out for both of those ropes, you wouldn't want to get hit pretty badly." Hanatte said as she took out all of the stuff outside. Kyashi took to her heels, following Hanatte outside and dodging the said ropes. The dew was cold to her bare feet as she walked, but she didn't seem to notice it in her anticipation. "All right, here." Hanatte gave Kyashi two huge glove punchers, a bucket of mud, two long and lengthy tiny ropes, and a flower pot. "I'll tell you what you should do on the left side. Then, Hanatte talks to Kyashi about it. After listening to her entire speech, Kyashi wasted no time. Taking the glove punchers, she ran over and posted the two glove punchers to a high post and to the house. Taking a considerable piece of rope, she carefully wrapped and tied it around the bottom. After making sure it was completely secured, she grabbed the hilt of her sword, stabbed it in the ground, and began to slice through the dirt, taking a bucket of mud with her as she did so. Afterwhich, she dropped her sword, took the bucket, and fixed it inside of the ground. Finally, she ran to grab another rope, ran to the downside of the mud, and after a few moments, connected it to the flower pot on the top of the house and beside the mudbath. Once Kyashi went to do her job, Hanatte grabbed all of the other stuff to the right side. Then, she notices a chair. She immediately thinks up of an idea, and starts to laugh at the idea. Dropping all of her equipment, she goes to the chair and slips in a red tag as she started to write on it. Hanatte then goes to the far side of the and started to post the walls. Once she was done, she the image of the walls. One leading to one side, the other leading to the other, and the other leading to the other. She looks at the window at the top and knew what to do. She puts three ladders of different height into each end of the walls. Hanatte then works on the first wall. She sets up a jutsu in which it puts in an invisible barrier that the person, but, buts a little hole. Then, she gets the smallest ladder and puts it on the end of the teeter-totter. She then slips it through the teeter-totter, putting the inside down and the outside up. Hanatte then goes to the second wall. She cuts up the ground into one piece again, but, really close to the door entrance. She then adds a lot of mud in it, with the ladder on the end of the side. She then nails in a board right next to the door Hanatte then goes to the last wall. She made a little hole on the ground and a rope right next to it. Then, Hanatte puts a dull axe, attached it to the tiny rope. Then, she puts the bucket of paint right next to it and attaches a rope as well to it. Then, Hanatte puts the right size ladder on the end of the side and attaches another rope to it on the bucket. Satisfied of her work, Hanatte checked if Kyashi was done. "There!" Kyashi exclaimed triumphantly, dusting herself free of mud. She put her hands on her hips, smiling at the result of her work. "All done!" "I'm done as well." Hanatte said as she was behind Kyashi. Hanatte was holding another copy of the hammer in the front door, a huge ladder, and a big roll of a rug. "Let's work on the third floor in one specific room. I think that these items will do the job." Hanatte said as she starts to walk past the front door and onto the right side. "Right!" Kyashi followed Hanatte's movements carefully, in order to avoid setting off the traps. Hanatte then puts the ladder on an opened window and then climbs up. She then lands on the unfinished room that was at the third floor. "Another room...I never knew that...and to make things better, it's unfinished." Hanatte then puts the rug, hammer, and the ropes down and waits for Kyashi to get up. Once Kyashi was up, Hanatte then starts to instruct. "Ok, cut this whole floor here, and put that huge rug over it. Make sure that the rug looks like it's on the floor. I'll be doing another hammer." Hanatte said as she gets the ropes and starts posting the hammer on the top. Kyashi sighed, lifting her cleaver sword off of her shoulder, stabbed it into the ground, and gently dragged the blade through, slicing into the floor like butter. Once she was done, she stepped over to the large rug, grabbed it with her free hand, and pulled it over the afflicted spot. Hanatte puts the rope right on the center of the window and then attaches it to the hammer. She then posts the hammer upwards and keeps it up there so that once in contact of the rope, the hammer would fall. Hanatte then sees that Kyashi was done and motions her to go out the door. Once Hanatte was out the door, she goes downstairs to the closet again. "I think I have an idea for the rocket...and those really sturdy ropes. But, first, carry these weights." Hanatte suddenly drops two 20lb circle weights on Kyashi's hand. "Can you carry the weight?" Hanatte asked. "Yeah..." Kyashi lifted both of the weights on her shoulders, nodding in response. "I'm fine." Hanatte then nods in approval and goes upstairs. "Ok, put these two weights in different rooms. Put one piece of the ceiling away, tie this here." Hanatte then gets a stuffed animal from behind the weights. "Then, put this animal on the ceiling, putting the shoes down. Then, go to the other room and find a closet door. Post the rope onto the back of the door, and then, attach hit to the weight and put it on the cabinet of the closet. Got it?" Hanatte asked as she gives the stuffed animal to Kyashi. After taking the stuffed animal from Hanatte's hands, along with an affirmative "yes", she went straight to work. In ten minutes, she had done the necessarry tasks, fixing up each weight and other items in their respective positions.